Wajah Di Balik Topeng
by Misa-Kun.May.Micha007
Summary: sequel lanjutan Loveless. summary: Naruto bersama anak-anaknya ingin pergi berlibur ke penginapan desa Sunagakure entah kenapa membuat Naruto merisaukan sesuatu karena mantan kekasihnya akan ikut bersamanya. Lalu bagaimana bila Naruto mendapat satu kamar bersama kedua anaknya Sasuke?Dan bagimana bila firasat buruk Naruto akhirnya terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Haloo semua ini sequel lanjutan dari fic Misa yang berjudul Tabu tapi judulnya sudah Misa ganti dengan judul Loveless(di minta ama yang riquest judulnya di ganti itu). Jadi sebelum baca fic ini sebaiknya kalian baca dulu fic yang berjudul Loveless. n_n

.

.

.

.

Setelah aku meninggalkan acara kedatangan Sasuke di jepang aku hanya bisa terus menerus menahan air mataku agar tak jatuh. Padahal aku sudah berada di rumah.

Aku masih sangat mencintaimu tapi aku sudah tidak mempunyai hak lagi untuk mencintaimu.

Walaupun sulit aku harus berusaha untuk melupakanmu, dan kau juga harus bisa melupakanku untuk selamanya, Sasuke.

.

.

.

~ Wajah Di Balik Topeng ~

Pairing : SasuNaru , MinaNaru

Rate : M

Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Misa07

.

.

.

5 Tahun kemudian

Sudah 5 tahun berlalu semenjak pernikahanku dengan Minato dan sudah 2 tahun sejak kepulangan Sasuke dari Amerika. Dan sampai sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke, cinta pertamaku.

Sekarang kedua anakku sudah berumur delapan tahun 8 tahun dan sekarang umurku sudah 23 tahun.

Dan saat ini yang kulakukan adalah hal yang seperti biasanya yaitu memasakkan sarapan untuk kedua anakku dan untuk suamiku.

Setelah selesai memasak aku pun mulai membangunkan anakku dan suami ku. Benar-benar pekerjaan yang berat terutama saat membangunkan Minato dan Naruko. Kalau Asuka tidak perlu ku bangunkan pun dia pasti bangun lebih dulu dan membantuku menyiapkan sarapan.

.

.

.

Di dapur

Seperti biasa setiap pagi kami sekeluarga pasti akan sarapan bareng dan selalu penuh canda dan tawa. Apakah ini yang dinamakan keluarga bahagia? Tapi sungguh aku merasa kurang bahagia tanpa senyuman Sasuke.

"Ibu." Kata Asuka yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan curiga.

"Eh. Ah iya. Ada apa, Asuka? Mau nambah tomatnya lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan. Hari ini kita jalan-jalan sekeluarga ya?" Tanya Asuka pada Ibunya.

"Ibu sih bisa saja datang ke sana. Tapi hari ini kan ayah ada meeting sama client, sayang." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Asuka.

"Sayang, aku kan bisa ijin untuk memundurkan acara meetingnya dengan client." Kata Minato.

"Ayah, bukankah kemarin Ayah juga memundurkan acara meetingnya? Nanti client papa marah loh!" Kata Naruto untuk mengingatkan suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan sekali-sekali kita pergi berlibur bersama keluarga."

"Oh iya, sekarang kan waktunya Ayah menemui nenek Tsunade dulu. Apa Ayah masih akan tetap mau ikut?" Kata Naruto.

"Gawat. A-Ayah pergi dulu ya. Sampai ketemu nanti malam ya." Kata Minato terburu-buru meninggalkan kedua anaknya dan Istrinya.

Setelah kepergian sang suami untuk berangkat kerja, Naruto pun mulai melirik ke arah Naruko yang semenjak tadi anak perempuan satu-satu hanya diam.

"Naruko, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

Naruko yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto yang melihatnya semakin cemas akan keadaan Naruko.

"Ibu, Naruko tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Ibu." Kata Asuka.

"Eeh... Memangnya Naruko kenapa, Asuka?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai melihat ke Arah Asuka.

"Kemarin saat di sekolah dia mendapatkan surat cinta dari anak kelas sebelah dan itu membuat Naruko takut."

'Eehh su-surat cinta? Masa? Mana mungkin anak-anak jaman sekarang sudah tahu istilah pacaran? Kalau sampai hal ini ketahuan Minato dia pasti akan menangis dan memeluk Naruko. Tapi kalau aku ingat sewaktu aku SMA aku juga mendapatkan surat cinta dari seseorang dan itu membuat Sasuke cemburu.' Batin Naruto.

FLASHBACK ON

'Apa ini? Kenapa ada surat di bawah mejaku? Dari siapa ya?' Batin Naruto yang melihat surat yang ada di bawah meja.

Naruto pun mulai mengambil amplop tersebut dan melihat isi amplop itu. Setelah membaca isi surat itu wajah Naruto berubah jadi merah padam.

"Dobe, lagi ngapain?."

"Eehh... Teme. Ti-tidak ngapa-ngapain kok." Kata Naruto sambil mencoba menyembunyikan surat.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan itu, Dobe.?" Kata Sasuke sambil mendekatkan dirir kepada Naruto.

"Ti-tidak ada. Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di kelasku? Kamu kan anak smp. Kembali sana ke ruanganmu." Kata Naruto menyuruh Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya.(Naruto dan Sasuke bersekolah elit di mana smp dan sma nya di gabung.)

"Tidak. Sebelum aku melihat apa yang kau sembunyikan itu.." Kata Sasuke datar sambil mendekatkan diri pada Naruto.

"Sasuke. Ini di kelasku dan kau adik kelasku disini. Cepat kamu kembali saja ke kelas-" potong Naruto saat Sasuke dengan seenak jidatnya menggendong Naruto dengan gaya Bridal stlye dan membawanya sambil berlari.

"Uwaaaa,,,," teriak Naruto yang terkejut setengah mati.

.

.

.

Di dalam Wc.

Setelah Sasuke memasukki Wc, Sasuke pun menjatuhkan Naruto tepat di kloset dengan sengaja dan juga menguci wc.

BRUK

"Aduhhh... Sakit, Teme!" Kata Naruto dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan amplop dan suratnya.

Sasuke yang melihat benda itu jatuh pun mulai mengambilnya dan membacanya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang membaca surat tersebut pun mulai keringat dingin melihat wajah ketidaksukaan Sasuke saat membacanya.

"Dobe, kau tidak berani macam-macam kan di belekangku kan?"

"Tidak." Kata Naruto tapi tiba-tiba terlintas suatu ide di dalam pikirannya.

"Mu-mungkin juga iya." Kata Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan coba-coba, Dobe." Kata Sasuke yang mulai medekatkan wajahnya tepat ke wajah Naruto.

"Bagaimana ya?" Kata Naruto iseng cuma ingin melihat seperti apa bila seoarang Uchiha cemburu.

Sasuke mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi merasa agak sedikit kesal dan mencium bibir Naruto seenaknyanya.

"Ummphh..." Desah Naruto di sela sela Sasuke menciumnya.

Sasuke pun mulai melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak mungkin berani kan, Dobe? Karena kau milikku seorang." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku cuma bercanda saja, Teme. Yang aku sukai itu kan cuma kamu." Kata Naruto yang mulai menggalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan mencoba mencium bibir Sasuke sejenak.

Naruto pun segera melepas menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke.

"Nah Sasuke, ayo kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Nanti di marahi guru." Kata Naruto memelas.

"Ini semua salahmu."

"A-aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Karena kau sudah berani membuatku cemburu."

Naruto yang entah kenapa merasakan firasat buruk hanya punya pikiran kalau dia harus menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke kamu tidak punya pikiran yang macam-macam kan?" Kata Naruto takut.

"Hn, dan aku akan segera memakanmu."

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Bu-bukankah nanti malam kita akan melakukannya."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Sasuke pun mulai mencium bibir Naruto dengan seenaknya. Dan juga langsung melakukan hal seperti malam yang sebelumnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

'Kalau ku ingat-ingat lagi Sasuke itu memang perventt. Sekali Sasuke tetap saja Teme.' Batin Naruto sambil mengingat masa lalu.

"Ibu!" Kata Asuka dan Naruko bebarengan.

Naruto yang mendengar kedua anaknya memanggilnya terkejut.

"A-ada apa, nak?" Kata Naruto.

"Hp Ibu berbunyi." Kata Naruko pada Ibu.

"Melamun apa Ibu sampai tidak mendengar ponsel Ibu berbunyi? Apa Ibu melamun hal yang mesum?" Kata Asuka.

"Iya begitulah." Kata Naruto "Uuuaappa? Tidak kok, Asuka. Da-darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?" Kata Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Ibu kan sering memanggil Om Sasuke dengan kata itu jadi wajar saja aku tahu."

"Asuka, kau jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil ponselnya di sebelah piringnya.

Naruto yang melihat siapa yang meneleponnya di layar ponselnya mulai keringat dingin. Nama yang tertera di ponselnya yaitu nama Sasuke.

'Sasuke, kenapa dia menelepon ku lagi setiap pagi? Apa dia minta di antar ke kampus?' Batin Naruto.

Asuka yang melihat Ibunya hanya melototin ponsel mulai mengambil ponsel Ibunya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut. Naruto yang mencoba mengambil ponsel itu kembali dari anaknya gagal karena Asuka sudah berbicara dengan seseorang di ponsel.

"Om, mau minta di antar ke kampus sama Ibu lagi ya?" Kata Asuka.

"Hn. Bisakah nanti Ibumu menjemput, Om?"

"Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi kami akan ke sana." Kata Asuke dengan seenak mengembalikan telapak tangan.

'Oh my good. Asuka! Apa kau tahu Ibu sudah mati-matian menjauh dari Sasuke. Dan lagi kenapa Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakanku? Apa kau mengerti, Sasuke. Semakin kau mendekatiku aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak pernah bisa melepaskanku.' Batin Naruto.

"Ayo ma kita jemput Paman Sasuke." Kata Naruko dengan senyuman yang manisnya.

"Ayo Ma! Jemput Om Sasuke." Kata Asuka sambil memegang tangan kanan Ibunya.

Naruto pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. 'Ternyata darah jauh lebih kental daripada air dan tidak dapat di pungkiri kalau Asuka selalu ingin ketemu Sasuke, Ayah kandungnya sendiri. Tapi apapun yang bisa ku lakukan adalah merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto dan kedua anaknya pun mulai keluar dari rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menjemput Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha

Seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo menunggu jemputannya di luar pagar dengan suasana hati riang gembira karena akan ketemu lagi dengan pujangga hatinya walaupun dia sudah mempunyai suami tapi dia tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

TIIT

TIIT

Suara klakson membuyarkan lamunannya dan melihat kalau mobil jemputannya telah datang. Sasuke pun langsung berjalan menunju ke mobil dan memasukki mobil tersebut.

.

.

.

"Paman Sasuke nanti bantu aku belajar lagi ya om." Kata Naruko.

"Iya, Om. Hari ini Om kuliah ya?"

"Hn" kata Sasuke singkat.

Naruko yang mendengar jawaban Om nya yang singkat hanya bisa senyum sedangkan Asuka hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

'Ya ampun Sasuke. Sifat irit bicaramu tidak pernah hilang juga sampai sekarang. Memangnya dulu kenapa ya aku bisa sangat mencintai orang yang extra ultra irit bicara seperti dia?' Batin Naruto.

"Sebaiknya Om ikut menemani kami berlibur ke desa Sunagakure." Kata Asuka.

CKIITT (suara mobil yang di rem Naruto mendadak dan bikin semua yang ada di dalam mobil terkejut)

"Asuka, Om Sasuke akan pergi ke kampus dan dia pasti akan kena omelan kakek kalau sampai tidak ke kampus." Kata Naruto.

"Sekali-sekali Om membolos kuliah juga tidak apa-apa, kan." Kata Asuka.

"Tapi kalau Paman Sasuke gak kuliah dia bisa gak bisa lulus kan, kak." Kata Naruko.

"Om kan pintar jadi pasti bakalan lulus kok." Kata Asuka.

"Ooh begitu." Kata Naruko ber-oh ria. "Kalau begitu Kita langsung ke sana saka." Kata Naruko senyum ceria.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, jangan memutuskan kehendak kalian secara serempak. Paman Sasuke tidak mungkin kan ikut kita ke sana juga!" Kata Naruto.

"Iya, tentu saja Paman Sasuke akan ikut." Kata Sasuke.

'WTH. Ke-kenapa jadi begini? Padahal dulu waktu Sasuke pulang dan kami berbicara di taman untuk melupakanku. Tapi kenapa dia tetap saja mendekatiku?' Batin Naruto.

"Sasuke, bukankah waktu di taman belakang kau berkata 'baiklah kalau itu maumu'kan berarti kau harus melupakan." Kata Naruto sambil mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Itu kan kamu, tapi aku tidak berkata akan mengiyakan." Kata Sasuke enteng.

"Dasar Teme!"

"Sama-sama, Dobe."

Asuka dan Naruko hanya bisa cengo melihat paman dan ibunya adu mulut.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa seseorang disana memiliki suatu rencana besar yang harus diwaspadai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Contiuend

Maaf ya fic nya pendek banget coz supya ada kelanjutannya. Fic ini nanti akan sampai 2/3 chap.(Tergantung)

Yapzz kita langsung ke balasan riview yg di fic Loveless dulu.

Ieehyunseok99: tenang saja masih belum end kok cuma saya bikin sequelnya. Wah ide bagus tuch ehehehe. Dan sankyu ya n_n

Clein cassie: tenang ini lanjutannya kok ya

Han gege: maafkan saya, dan ini lanjutan sequelnya ehehehehe sankyu ya

NOVY: bawel lu ahh,,, bisa banar ading nih ae hehh,,,mun kawinnya bepaksaan kena ae dulu nah mun pian nank di paksa kawin wan kuitan pian ae aghii ahahahahahahaha. (Yg ptng riquest loe udch micha publish) cara terimakasih nto tu mun kam mmbyri unda kuman nah lah! Kypa apha nangk ding ehehehehehehehehe

.

.

RiVieW


	2. Chapter 2

Sesampainya di penginapan di desa Sunagakura Naruto terus menerus menghela nafas berat karena mantan kekasihnya ikut bersamanya.

'Padahal aku sengaja pergi ke Sunagakure untuk melepaskan rasa lelahku atau sengaja menghindar darimu, Sasuke. Semakin kau bersamaku ku yakin aku pasti akan selalu menginginkan dirimu dan juga sebaliknya kau pasti juga begitu.' Batin Naruto.

'Tapi yang membuatku cemas adalah keberadaan Sasuke yang selalu dekat dengan Asuka maupun Naruko. Dan yang lebih kutakutkan lagi kalau Sasuke tahu kalau Asuka adalah anak kandungnya. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Apapun yang terjadi Sasuke harus tetap tidak mengetahui siapa Asuka sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Wajah Di Balik Topeng

Pairing : SasuNaru , MinaNaru

Rate : M

Warning: OOC(mungkin), banyak typo, alur kecepatan, gaze, bila tidak suka tekan back.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya meminum teh sendiri di dalam ruangan penginapan yang telah di sewanya. Kedua anaknya dan mantan kekasihnya sedang berenang di kolam renang yang letaknya tak jauh dari penginapan.

'Sudah 1 jam sejak anak-anak pergi bersama Sasuke ke kolam renag. Apa segitu asyiknya mereka bermain di sana? Lalu kenapa aku tidak ikut bersenang-senang juga bersama mereka? Kalaupun ikut semua orang akan memandang heran padaku masa laki-laki bisa punya anak lalu anak-anak malah malu lagi punya Ibu sepertiku.' Batin Naruto.

'Kira-kira apa yang Sasuke pikirkan sampai dia ikut berenang? Bukankah Sasuke dulu gak pernah mau ikut piknik atau apapun itu? Jangan-jangan Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu? Sebaiknya aku melihat mereka di sana soalnya perasaanku saat ini benar-benar tidak enak.'

.

.

.

.

Di kolam renang

"Paman Sasuke, kenapa gak ikut berenang?" Tanya Naruko yang heran dengan sifat pamannya yang hanya duduk berteduh di bawah payung.

"Paman cuma suka melihat kalian bermain saja." Kata Sasuke.

"Om gak bisa renang ya?" Kata Asuka usil.

"Bisa"

"Bohong! Kalau bisa kenapa gak berenang Om?" Kata Asuka.

"Males"

"Bilang aja gak bisa berenang."

"Baik, Om akan berenang. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti memanggil paman dengan sebutan Om itu, Asuka?"

"Buktikan dulu baru aku bakalan berhenti memanggil Om dengan sebutan Om." Kata Asuka.

"Baiklah, lalu mana adikmu Naruko?"

"Dia masih makan es cream yang Om beli tadi."

"Oh"

"Lalu kenapa Om sering menyebut Ibuku dengan julukkan Dobe?"

"Karena dia cantik."

"Kupikir karena nilai pelajarannya jelek."

"Itu juga termasuk."

"Jadi Ibuku nilainya ada di bawah rata-rata, Om?"

"Hn"

"Lalu Asuka mau nanya lagi nih Om."

"Mau nanya apa lagi?"

"Kenapa ya hobi makanan Asuka berbeda dengan ibu dan ayah."

"Memangnya kamu suka makan apa?"

"Tomat."

"Tapi kamu suka ramen kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak"

"Jeruk"

"Tidak, Aku hanya suka tomat saja."

'Tomat? Anak ini suka tomat? Setahuku Minato maupun Naruto menyukai jeruk dan ramen? Tapi kenapa anak ini tidak suka?' Batin Sasuke sambil memikirkan perkataan Asuka.

"Paman mau nanya."

"Kalau denganku jangan ngaku-ngaku paman lebih bagus aku memanggilmu Om."

TWITCH

Suara urat di dahi Sasuke saat mendengar perkataan Asuka yang membuatnya jengkel.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Hn"

TWITCH

Suara urat bekudat bertambah akibat mendengar perkataan Asuka yang mengikuti tren perkataannya.

'Sabar... Sabar... Sabar... Dia anak dari orang yang kau cintai... Sabar' batin Sasuke memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu lahir tanggal berapa dan bulan bulan berapa?"

"26 april."

"Kalau Naruko?"

"27 desember"

'26 april kalau ku ingat tahun sebelum Asuka lahir itu kalau tidak salah bukankah sebelum hari keberangkatanku? Lalu tiga hari kemudian Naruto menikah dengan Minato. Dan yang membuatku penasaran adalah Asuka yang selalu menarik perhatianku. Wajah, sifat, dan kesukaannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Minato maupun Naruto. Apa Asuka anak adopsi atau kah dia...

"Om! Kok aku di cuekkin?" Kata Asuka dengan suksesnya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Maaf"

"Apa Om berpikiran mesum."

"Hn"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Tidak! Siapa yang mengajarkan kata seperti itu padamu?"

"Ibu. Ibu kan sering memanggil Om kadang dengan sebutan mesum atau dobe."

"Memang kamu tahu apa artinya mesum?" Kata Sasuke (firasat author buruk nih)

"Tidak."

"Kamu mau tahu apa artinya?" Kata Sasuke. (Loe gak bermaksud mengajarkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak kan pada anak kecil?"

"Tentu"

.

.

.

'Di mana mereka bertiga? Dari tadi hampir keliling mencari mereka gak ketemu-ketemu saja lagi.' Batin Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto sadari dengan terus berjalan melangkah menabrak seorang gadis kecil.

BRAKK

"Hwuaaaa sakitt... Hiks... Hiks..." Kata gadis itu.

Naruto pun langsung melihat siapa yang ditabraknya tadi dan betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa yang di tabraknya tadi adalah anaknya.

"Naruko."

"I...ibu..." Kata Naruto sambil bangkit dan langsung memeluk Ibunya."

"Maaf ya, Ibu tidak sengaja tadi soalnya Ibu melamun."

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Mana Paman Sasuke dan Asuka?" Tanya Naruto lemah lembut selayaknya Ibu sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Ti-tidak tahu. Mereka berdua meninggalkan aku. Seorang diri di sini." Kata Naruko masih dengan isak tangisnya.

"Kalau begitu ikut ibu kembali ke penginapan saja dan kita makan ya." Bujuk Naruto pada anaknya.

"Iya, Bu."

'Sebenarnya kemana kalian berdua? Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama anakku, Sasuke.' Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar penginapan.

"Jadi ini ya yang dimaksudkan mesum." Kata Asuka yang asyik melihat film bokep di hp Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Kalau Seme dan Uke apa artinya?" Kata Asuka. (Ya ampunnn kamu tahu kata-kata beginian dari mana? *batin author)

"Coba buka file yang bertulisan Yaoi. Uke di bawah dan Seme yang di atas." Kata Sasuke.

Asuka yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke pun mulai mengutak-atik mencari file yang bertulisan Yaoi untuk di tonton dan betapa terkejutnya kalau video itu adalah percintaan SESAMA JENIS.

"Jadi seperti ini ya Ibuku melakukan sexs dengan ayahku?"

"Hn kau mengerti?"

"Seme memasukkan dan Uke menerima."

"Hn"

"Lalu kenapa Om Sasuke suka mengumpulkan video Yaoi bukankah Hentai jauh lebih seru untuk di tonton."

"Karena aku gay." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Jadi Om Sasuke gay. Apa Om Sasuke pernah melakukannya?"

"Hn"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Matikan dulu video yang kau tonton."

Asuka yang mendengar permintaan Sasuke itu pun mematikan video itu.

"Dengan...

KRIET

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka Asuka maupun Sasuke mulai berpaling melihat dan entah kenapa rasa takut menghatuinya.

Yang pertama Asuka takut kalau dia menonton video bokep sedangkan Sasuke takut kalau Naruto marah gara-gara mengajarkan hal terlalu dewasa pada anaknya.

"Paman Sasuke, Kakak Asuka." Kata gadis kecil yang membuka pintu tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruko.

"Ibu, Paman Sasuke dan Asuka ada di sini." Kata Naruko.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruko berpaling wajah mulai mengambil hp yang ada di tangan Asuka dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan anaknya langsung segera memasuki kamar karena berniat akan menceramahi kedua orang yang ada di sana karena seenaknya saja meninggalkan Naruko seorang diri di dalam kolam renang dengan wajah berkecelemotan es cream.

Saat Naruto masuk ke sana entah kenapa rasa canggung langsung tiba diantara mereka.

"Asuka, Naruko bisa tinggalkan Ibu dengan paman kalian ini?" Kata Naruto yang entah kenapa muncul aura merah dari balik punggungnya yang membuat kedua anaknya bergedik ngeri dan langsung pergi dengan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin.

"Kau tadi kemana bersama anakku, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Cuma berenang."

"Lalu kenapa Naruko kau tinggalkan sendirian di sana? Apa Naruko berbuat salah padamu?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku ketinggalan cream anti ultra violet di kamar."

"Sasuke, bisakah kau jangan membuatku cemas? Apa kau tahu, aku takut sesuatu akan menimpa anakku."

"Tenang saja anakkmu akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak pernah berniat menyakiti anak-anakmu."

"Kau tahu Naruto, sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak pernah mencintaimu lagi." Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air mata tanpa di sadari Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat air mata itu mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil menyentuh pipi Naruto tapi Naruto langsung menepisnya.

"Apa benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu kenapa saat kau mengatakan tidak mencintaiku kau menangis?"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan Naruto pun langsung menyentuh bagian bawah matanya dan merasakan rasa basah.

"Ma-mataku kemasukan debu" kata Naruto bohong.

"Lalu ada yang ingin ku tanyan. Sebenarnya siapa Asuka?"

"Asuka adalah anakku bersama Minato." Kata Naruto bohong.

"Hn, aku keluar sebentar dan akan memesan makanan. Anak-anakmu pasti juga lapar kan." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto di dalam kamar tersebut.

BLAM

'Apa Sasuke sudah mulai curiga kalau Asuka itu adalah anaknya? Tidak... Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Apapun yang terjadi Sasuke tidak boleh tahu hal yang sebenarnya.'

'Tapi kenapa kau masih belum bisa melepaskan ku, Sasuke? Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa melupakanku?' Batin Naruto miris.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Gomen telat eheheheheh buat evilojoshi maaf sebesar-besarnya coz aku masih kerja jadi ya susah banget nih update.

Bagi yang sempat bb aku tadi yang riquest pairing fairy tail GrayXNatsu dan pairing kuroshitsuji SebastianXCiel... Hemm... usul di tampung dulu coz Misa gak berani janji dulu...

Waktunya membalas riview dulu ya

Ca kun: maaf telat updatenya n sankyu ya n_n

Devilojoshi: ohohoho jelas author dunk *plakk n sankyu ya n_n

Chibi Fujioshi Otaku: rencananya sih gitu. Sankyuu ya n_n

Kutoka Mekuto: ahahahaha yang ada bakalan perang nanti di rumah demi memperebutkan satu ranjan ehehehehe. Sankyu ya n_n

Devilluke ryu shin: sebenarnya Asuka jadi memanggil Sasuke Om gara-gara pertemuan pertamnya sedangkan Naruko memanggil Sasuke dengan paman gara-gara di suruh nyokap. Minato gak akan marah coz kan dia belum tahu ehehehehe yg dia tahu Sasuke itu cuma adik Naruto. Poliandri itu apa ya? Dan sankyu ya n_n

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: rencananya adalah membuat Naruto menjadi uke author ahahahahaha *plakk. Sankyu ya n_n

Iztha dark neko: maaf telat updatenya dan sankyu ya n_n

Majiko harada: ahahahahahahaha... Tenang udh misa lanjuttin kok ehehehehe n sankyu ya n_n

Ciel-Kk30: sankyu ya n_n

.

.

.

Gak nyangka dapat 9 riview misa kira bakalan sama sekali gak dapat riview jujur ya Misa bikin fic ini saat lagi bosan dan bete jadi iseng bikin fic ini n berencana menghapus fic ini nantinya. tapi berkat ada 9 riview Misa lanjutkan membuat lanjutan fic ini. terima kasih bagi yang me like,follow, n riview. Arigatou gozaimase n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Masih di dalam penginapan**

**Meja makan**

Sasuke, Asuka, dan Naruko sama sekali tak tak menyentuh makanan yang ada di atas meja dan hanya bisa duduk melogo melihat Naruto yang sudah makan ramen porsi jumbo sebanyak 8 mangkok.

"Kenapa kalian semua tidak makan?" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ibu, Naruko masih belum lapar." Kata Naruko takut-takut.

"Iya, Asuka juga masih kenyang (kenyang nonton film bokep tadi maksudnya?)." Kata Asuka.

"Hn."

"Cepat kalian semua makan" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan aura merah dari belakang punggungnya.

Sedangkan yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan dan dengan cepatnya mengambil makanan tersebut dengan wajah horor.

"Oh ya, Om Sasuke. Setelah ini kita berendam di ofuru bersama ya." Kata Asuka

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Paman, Sasuke. Naruko ikut juga ya."

BRAKK

Suara Naruto menghempaskan tangannya ke atas meja dan membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana terkejut setengah mati.

"Naruko, kau cepat ikut Ibu mandi. Dan kau Asuka juga ikut." Kata Naruto tegas.

"Aku mau ikut Om saja."

"Asuka!"

"Ibu dan Naruko kan di tempat pemandian cewek sedangkan aku maunya di tempat cowok, Bu!"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Asuka hanya bisa menghela nafas berat

"Naruko, ayo cepat ikut ibu."

"Iya,bu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wajah Di Balik Topeng**

**Pairing: SasuNaru , MinaNaru**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, Yaoi**

**Story : Misa-Kun007**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Di dalam kamar penginapan**

Di dalam kamar hanya ada Naruto dan Naruko yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang.

'Ini benar-benar hari yang sangat berat bagiku. Kenapa Sasuke ikut tidur di kamar ini juga?' Batin Naruto miris mengingat dia memesan satu kamar saja untuk berlibur.

'Mana dia harus tidur di sini juga. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa?' Batin Naruto.

'Oh ya dari tadi kan Naruko ada bersamaku dan dia asyik bermain boneka. Tapi kenapa dia diam dan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun?'

Naruto yang merasa cemas dengan sifat diam anakknya mulai melirik ke arah anakknya.

'Tidur? Naruko tidur? Padahal ini masih jam 7 malam. Biasanya Naruko tidur jam 9. Apa dia ke capean ya?'

'Tapi kenapa rasanya tubuhku terasa panas? Apakah aku demam?'

Kriet

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka Naruto pun mulai melihat kearah pintu tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya melihat keadaan Asuka di gendong ala bridal stlye oleh Sasuke.

"ASUKA!" Kata Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"SASUKE! ANAKKU, KENAPA DIA TAK SADARKAN DIRI!" Kata Naruto nyaring dan langsung to the poin.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Anakkmu hanya tertidur saat mandi berendam denganku. Mungkin dia agak kecapean." Kata Sasuke tenang sambil berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Naruko yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Asuka tidak mungkin sebodoh itu!" Kata Naruto.

"Aku akan meletakkannya di sebelah Naruko. Sebaiknya kau tenang saja dan tidur saja yang manis." Kata Sasuke dengan memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Apa kau bilang tidur? Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur di saat anakku kau bawa ke kamar dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri begini!"

"Tenang saja kedua anakkmu itu hanya tidur kok."

"Kedua? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Iya benar, aku mecampurkan obat tidur ke dalam makanan mereka jadi mereka tak akan sadarkan diri untuk sementara." Potong Sasuke

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu itu, Sasuke?" Kata Naruto yang mulai geram akan tindakkan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya menginginkan apa yang seharusnya yang menjadi milikku."

"Milikmu?" Kata Naruto heran.

"Ternyata sekali Dobe tetaplah Dobe ya."

"Hentikan omongan yang basa-basi ini, Sasuke! Cepat katakan sebenarnya apa tujuanmu." Kata Naruto nyalang.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu, Dobeku." Kata Sasuke sambil menampakkan seringainya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu sampai mencampurkan obat tidur pada kedua anakku, Sasuke!" Kata Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa firasat buruk akan menimpanya, Naruto pun mulai berjalan mundur.

Brukk (suara jatuh Naruto ke lantai)

"Ada apa dengan tubuhku?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Akhirnya obatnya bekerja juga." Jawab Sasuke.

"Obat? Obat apa, Sasuke?"

"Cuma obat perangsang saja kok. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung bermain saja, Naruto."

"Tidak mau!"

"Mau tidak mau harus mau, Naruto. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menggagahimu, dan aku juga sangat rindu dengan desahanmu, Dobe."

"Kau gila! Aku sudah punya suami, Sasuke!"

"Aku gila? Ahahahahaha... Ya aku gila karena kau menjadi istri dari pria itu. Umm... Bagaimana kalau aku memberikanmu hukuman ala Uchiha ini padamu agar kau ingat siapa SEME mu."

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang berada di bawah lantai entah kenapa seperti sangat menggoda di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Naruto, aku masih sangat mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mulai bejalan mendekatkan diri ke hadapan Naruto dan dengan seenak jidatnya menggendong Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan. Turunkan aku." Kata Naruto sambil mukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerubis perkataan Naruto dan masih bisa tenang saja saat Naruto memberontak.

Bruk

"Sakit" kata Naruto saat Sasuke menjatuhkan Naruto tepat di atas ranjang dan juga tepat di tengah kedua anaknya.(Naruko di kiri, Naruto di tengah, Asuka di kanan)

"Sasuke, hentikan ini semua." Kata Naruto

Sasuke tetap saja nekat mendekati Naruto dan mulai merendahkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Aku rindu padamu, Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

"Itu masa lalu, Sasuke. Ingat kita ini kakak beradik."

"Tapi kita tak memiliki hubungan sedarah."

"Wala... Umphh" kata Naruto terpotong saat sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat tepat di bibirnya dan ada sesuatu yang masuk di dalam mulutnya.

Naruto yang masih sadar dan tahu apa yang di masukki dalam mulunya mulai mencoba menggigitnya. Dan itu berhasil, Sasuke pun akhirnya melepaskan pagutan tersebut. Sasuke pun segera menindih Naruto agar Naruto tak bisa ke mana-mana.

"Aaah... Aah... Ah... Sudah cukup, Sasuke!" Kata Naruto

"Tidak! Sebelum aku mendapatkanmu kembali!" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

Sasuke pun mulai mencoba menyentuh Asuka dengan tangan kanannya tepat ke arah leher Asuka.

"Kalau kau mencoba menggigit atau menolaknya, aku akan membunuh anakmu ini, Naruto."

"Apa? Jangan, hentikan. Kumohon!" Kata Naruto mencoba memukul Sasuke. Tapi apa daya kekuatan Naruto terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi Sasuke.

"Jilat, dan kulum punyaku ini." Kata Sasuke dengan di tambah seringainya.

Naruto yang merasa sudah tidak ada pilihan lain lagi terpaksa mengikuti pemintaan Sasuke. (Di balik tapi perintah Sasuke!)

Naruto pun mulai mencoba meleskan kancing celana dan juga resleting celana Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat kebawahkan celana boxerku ini Naruto." Perintah Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau Naruto pun terpaksa menurunkan celana boxer Sasuke dan melihat ujung penis Sasuke yang sudah menegang.

Saat Naruto mencoba mengulum penis Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memajukan penisnya tepat ke mulut Naruto dan memasukkannya.

"Uuumpphhh..." Desah Naruto kesakitan.

Naruto mencoba menghentikan aksi Sasuke yang sudah di luar batas tapi percuma karena kemungkinan itu bisa menyebabkan kematian anak tercintanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke malah asyik memaju mundurkan pinggulnya hingga sperma pun keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Uhukk... Uhukk.. " Suara batuk Naruto saat Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dalam mulut Naruto.

Sasuke yang tahu bahwa setelah ini Naruto akan ngomel atas tindakkannya mulai mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Naruto dan langsung melesatkan di dalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto yang mulai merasakan kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan di gantikan oleh hawa nafsu pun mulai menerimanya.

Setelah pagutan panas tersebut, Sasuke langsung saja mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di leher tan Naruto dan terus bergerak ke bawah.

"Baju mu mengganggu. Sebaiknya ini di lepas saja ya." Kata Sasuke di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke pun melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dan juga melepaskan seluruh pakaian Naruto hingga Naruto bugil.

Setelah melepaskan pakaian tersebut dan melemparnya ke sebarang arah Sasuke pun mulai melanjutkan aksi mencium dan mejilat bahkan sampai menggigit kecil di sekitar area di leher tan milik Naruto.

"Aaah,,,, Sas-sasukehh,,," desah Naruto.

"Iya,,, terus sebut namaku begitu." Kata Sasuke senang mendengar desah Naruto.

Sasuke pun terus saja melanjutkan aksinya sampai pada puting kanan Naruto. Sedangkan tangan kiri Sasuke sedang menekan puting Naruto bahkan ada dipelintir dan juga di cubit.

"Aaaahh... Sasukeh,,,, aahh,,, aahh,,,, nghh,,," desah Naruto.

Sasuke terus saja melancarkan aksinya dan mulai turun hingga beradadi penis Naruto dan melahapnya.

"Akh... Sasuke... Nghhh"

Sasuke terus saja memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan kadang-kadang menggigit kecil agar Naruto cepat mengeluarkan spermanya.

Dan setelah beberapa menunggu, akhirnya sperma Naruto keluar dan dengan senang hati Sasuke meminumnya selayak meminum susu asi ibu.

Sasuke pun mulai berlaku tak sopan pada istri orang dan dengan seenak jidatnya membuka kedua paha Naruto lebar lebar dan melihat lubang anus Naruto.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke pun segera saja memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"Sakittt" kata Naruto. (Gimana gak sakit Sasuke aja asal main masuk gitu tanpa persiapan)

"Tenang saja, nanti juga akan nikmat." Kata Sasuke asal.

Sasuke pun mulai melanjutkan aksinya dengan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya

"Aah... Masih sempit seperti dulu ya.. Kau benar-benar nikmat, Naruto." Kata Sauke sambil memegangi pinggang Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mendesah ke sakitan yang akhirnya terganti dengan kenikmatan.

Sasuke terus menerus saja menusuk-nusuk lubang anus Naruto dengan tempo cepat untuk segera menyemburkan spermanya di dalam sana."

"Aaah... Sasuke... Aahh... Aaah" desah Naruto.

Sasuke pun mulai menyentuh ujung penis Naruto dan menekannya.

"Akhh.. Sasuke,,,, lepaskan" kata Naruto.

"Tidak. Kita bareng-bareng saja keluarnya." Kata Sasuke tenang.

"Ukhh... Aahh... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi,,, Sasuke... Aah" rancau Naruto kesakitan saat harus menahan hasratnya keluar tapi Naruto juga merasa nikmat.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun menyemburkan spermanya tepat di dalam sana dan mulai tertidur dengan posisi di atas tubuh Naruto dan juga penisnya masih dalam lubang anus Naruto.

"Aahh... Aahh..." Desah Naruto.

'Sasuke. Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu berat untuk meninggalkanku? Kau tahu aku masih sangat mencintaimu tapi itu tidak bisa karena sudah takdir kita tak mungkin bersama' batin Naruto.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang masih tertidur tanpa sehelai pakaian yang hanya di tutupi oleh selimut pun mulai meraba-raba ranjang di sekitarnya.

Setelah tak dapat apa yang ingin dia sentuh, Sasuke pun mulai membuka kedua matanya dan mencari apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Naruto, jadi ini jawabanmu? Kau pergi meninggalkanku hanya untuk pria itu!" Kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan mulai melepaskan tangan kanannya.

"Ahahahahahaha... Sejauh apapun kau pergi Naruto kau tetaplah milikku... Ahahahaha"

"Kau milikku Naruto... " Kata Sasuke sambil di iringi tawa.

"Tunggu saja Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

**Di Kediaman Namikaze**

Akhirnya setelah Naruto dan kedua anaknya sampai di rumah. Naruto pun menggendong anak-anaknya dan membaringkan anaknya di atas ranjang.

"Sasuke. Apa kau bisa melupakanku? Apakah kau tidak mau hidup bahagia walau yang menjadi pendamping hidupmu bukanlah aku, Sasuke. Kau tahu Sasuke, aku melakukan ini karena aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu."

Tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto anaknya terbangun dan menatap bingung dengan apa yang barusan di katakan Ibunya.

.

.

**The and**

akhirnya the and juga wajah di balik topeng ehehehehe... Maksud dari arti wajah di balik topeng ini adalah tentang sebuah kebohongan Naruto yang selalu bilang "aku tidak mencintaimu, Sasuke." Tapi kenyataannya dia masih mencintai Sasuke. Ehehehehe dan juga tentang penderitaan Naruto yang selalu menutupi cintanya..

Umpph dan fic ini sengaja di bikin the and karena Misa-kun mau bikin sequel barunya di mana nanti mungkin Minato tahu hubungan SasuNaru dan juga hak untuk mendapatkan Naruto maupun hak asuh Asuka.

Gomen telat publis karena misa banyak tugas dan juga baru tadi sore sampai ke banjarmasin,,, oh ya, utk sementara bb misa mungkin bakalan gak muncul dulu alasannya bb misa lagi di perbaiki,, jadi mungkin bisa telat untuk mempublishnya ehehehehe... Kalau ini misa-kun mengerjakannya pinjam laptop teman.

Oke langsung ke balasan riview

**Devilojoshi: **tenag ada lemon kok tapi gak hot. Ahahaha iya nie Misa juga mau coz video Yaoi SasuNaru yang aghii lemonan ke hapus *plakk dan sankyu ya

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **kalau itu Misa-Kun setuju banget dengan pendapatmu. Hummpp nanti di sequel barunya bakalan ada,,, ehehehehehe dan sankyu ya

**Ciel-Kky30: **anggap saja itu pembalasan di Asuka di sequel Loveless eheehehehe... Dan sankyu ya

**Two brother Crazy Lady and Boy: **tenang nanti di sequel barunya nanti Minato akan tahu ohohoho dan sankyu ya

**Sheren: **maafkan Misa-kun. Ohohoho Misa-kun dapat idenya ya berkat asli dalam kehidupan nyata yang pernah Misa-kun alami dan itu menjdai inspirasi Misa ehehehe wkwkwkk tapi kalau versi nyatanya pasti bakalan banyak yang menatap horor , n sankyu ya

**Ca kun: **asyiikk,,, ahahahaha sankyu ya

**Kutoka Mekuto: **ohohohoho Sasuke kau benar-benar memberikan contoh yang tak baik untuk di tiru anak-anak... Ehehehehe kamu mau ngomong apa barusan? *evil smirk n sankyu ya

**Hikari shinji: **Oh begitu, sankyuu ya

**Iztha dark neko: **tenang Narutonya tak akan menangis nanti di sequel barunya tapi Narutonya akan aku buat dia menderita sedemikan rupa ohohohohoho. Sankyu ya

**Runa-chan Ryuuokami: **sankyu senpai Runa,,,

.

.

.

Oh ya lupa satu hal,,, yang minta kelanjutan True Color mohon sabar dulu ya tunggu BB misa udch selesai di perbaiki baru Misa publis.

Sankyu to all n


End file.
